The invention relates generally to amusement devices such as games and more particularly to board games simulating various fields of business such as banking, real estate and property management.
Board games which attempt to simulate various aspects of the field of business and real estate are well known, but almost all use various means to move tokens around a continuous outer or inner track or both.